


The Magic of the Night - Chapter 20 - The Wrong Decision

by Nqli



Series: Another Kind of Magic [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and it was me, here it is, if enough people requested it, that number was one, the wrong decision I'd said I'd write for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nqli/pseuds/Nqli
Summary: In a split second decision, Liliana must try to get away before Sebastian can reach her. This is what happens when she chooses wrong.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Another Kind of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181375
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Magic of the Night - Chapter 20 - The Wrong Decision

Shit.

That’s all you could think, as you watched Sebastian stand in the doorway, staring at you.

You hadn’t even felt him until he’d announced his presence, you were that tired and distracted, and now you had no route of escape if things start to go bad. And no elder here this time to pull him away, either.

You take a step back, further into the room, and he takes a step forward to match, not seeming to realize what he’s doing. His dark eyes are staring at you but are out of focus, and he licks his lips slightly as he starts breathing heavier.

...Oh. Oh, _double_ shit. 

He’s in heat. You need to get some distance between you two before he triggers you, _again_. You start breathing hard too, half in excitement, half in nervousness. 

You retreat more and he follows, stalking, eyes barely blinking as you quickly put the ancient table between you. You try to circle around it to your left, but he just mirrors your steps to his right, and you quickly back away before he gets closer to you. _Can he not feel the peril he’s in right now!?_

You don’t know what to do. You can’t stay here, and you can’t get away, and you _certainly_ can’t let him get any closer. You start panicking. What do you do!?

He bravely takes a step toward you, breath hitching for just a moment before he powers through it, and you decide to hell with it, you’re ending this, one way or another.

You grab the ancient table between you, ladened down with the parsnip harvest you hadn’t yet sold, and flip it up toward him, obscuring his vision and forcing him to back away. You can’t see where he goes, and have to risk which way to make your escape, and you take a chance and dash to your left, thinking he’d be blocking the most direct path towards the door.

...It was the wrong decision. Sebastian had been waiting for you, and you barrel right into him. You try to stop, to evade, and you almost succeed, ducking around him and getting two steps away, but an arm wraps around your waist in an iron grip, and you’re pulled firmly back against his chest. He gives a sharp, pained gasp, but his other arm crosses in front of you even more securely, holding tight to your shoulder.

You’ve been caught.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


He can’t think, his head is muddled, and his chest is on _fire,_ heart beating wildly and the _something_ in his chest throbbing in agony. But he can’t let go, he _can’t,_ and so he pulls you closer, instead.

If anything the closeness makes the ache fade away, just the tiniest amount, and the bit in his chest acts less like it wants to _rip out of him_ and more like _it’s draining away._ Still uncomfortable, but not to a debilitating degree, and he decides he can live with it.

Eyes closed, he buries his face in your neck and takes breath after deep breath, becoming more and more intoxicated by your scent. Any smell of fear that had lingered on your skin had faded as you’d realized that touching him wasn’t an immediate death sentence, and your lust was surging in its place. Your arousal smelled heavenly.

He moans loudly and presses himself fully up against you, and you can feel _everything._ The arm across your chest moves down to the hem of your shirt and then he’s feeling bare skin and his hand is cupping your breast through your bra. He grinds against you as he plays with your nipple through the cloth, and you gasp and thrust back against him.

This lights a fire in him and he’s instantly crossing the room and has you bent over the bed, knees on the floor. His legs are on the outside of yours and his clothed cock is pressed over your entrance, and if there weren’t barriers between you he’d be inside you right now.

Chest still pressed tight against your back, he’s got you pinned against the bed, and he can’t help but thrust against you anyway, _you feel so good._ You moan at his actions and match his movements and his hands are at the button of your jeans... but then they tense into inaction.

\----------------

He stills himself as much as possible and just pants into your neck. Your face is flushed and your body is tingling and you want him so, _so_ bad, but even in your foggy mind you realize that he’s _trying,_ trying so hard to regain control of himself before he does something you’ll regret.

You turn your head towards him, to find him with his brows furrowed, eyes clenched shut, and gritting his teeth as he’s panting into your neck. You reach your hand up and give him a gentle touch on his cheek, and his eyes open just the tiniest bit to look at you.

You look at him for a moment, then tilt his chin up for a light kiss. A brief pause, and then all his restraints snap, and one of his hands is tangled in the hair at the back of your head so he can kiss you deeper. It’s awkward, the angle, but you’re just as into it as he is, and it’s fanning the fire in your belly into an inferno.

He abruptly lets go of your hair and arches into you again, breaking the kiss as his hands drop to your waist. Your pants are undone and pushed down your hips to your knees, and his hand pushes your underwear aside and then his fingers are inside you, _stretching you,_ and he grinds his palm against your clit. Electric arcs up your spine and down your legs and you arch into his touch, needing _more._

He gives it, slowly fucking you with his fingers and making sure to brush against you with every pass, until you’re whimpering in delight. He adds a third finger, gently preparing you for his cock. Your eyes roll back and you moan, but he abruptly removes his hand and you gasp - _no, give it back!_ \- and you writhe against him, _begging,_ seeking for his fingers.

He just gives a low chuckle in your ear and you can feel him push down his own jeans, and then your underwear to match, and you feel a much _larger_ presence pushing against your entrance, and you shudder in delight. You shake, and plead _desperately_ for him to fuck you.

  
  


\----------------

His hips slam forward, pushing through the little resistance at your entrance, and then he’s seated inside you, groin pressed flush against yours. He stops and savors the feeling, for both your benefit and his- you had gasped in pain and became tense all over, and he was overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through him as your wet heat surrounded his cock, that he might topple over the edge at any second.

After what feels to him an eternity of torture, you _finally_ start relaxing your muscles and give an experimental thrust back against him, gasping in a mix of pain and pleasure. He can do nothing but rock slowly against you, pushing in and out only the slightest bit, as he tried to hold himself back from cumming too soon. He reaches his hand down again instead, rubbing rhythmically around your nub with the occasional flick, and the painful tension has eased enough you’re pushing back against him, wanting him to move.

He can only oblige to your unspoken request, and he’s thrusting in and out of you slowly, filling you to the brink only to leave you empty again, over and over. You gasp and shudder and sigh at the sensation, wanting, _needing_ more, harder, _faster._

You tell him as such, and it’s the last straw- he starts fucking you at a fast pace, rutting frantically into you over and over, and you mewl and cry for more and he gives it to you best he can. He’s getting closer, closer to his finish, but he tries to hold on just that little bit longer. _Just a little bit longer..!_

You reach back and grab his hips and pull yourself against him with every thrust, and he gives one last flick over your clit and then you’re gasping and tightening around him, eyes rolling back and shivering in pleasure. It’s this last action that completely undoes him, and he cries out, hips stuttering against you before giving one final push until he’s as deep inside you as he can get, and his cock is spilling into you over and over. He gives a deep, gasping sigh as he stills, and all his muscles relax at once as he collapses on top of you. He closes his eyes and nuzzles the back of your neck.

He’s so, _so_ tired, but he can’t pull away from you, it hurts so much more to try to part from you, so he stays as he is and just feels more and more of his warmth flow from his body into yours. His limbs grow cold, even more heavy, and his breathing deepens, and slows.

He sedately follows you when you move onto the bed proper, still pressed tight up against your back, and he falls into a deep, coma-like sleep.


End file.
